


Coming Out

by Narttu



Category: Carliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping up with the neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz  
> For carliff_bingo Other:Coming Out and [50 Reasons To Have Sex](http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html%20) 33\. Keeping up with the neighbors

The two had been friends for years, ever since they were joined as lab partners in middle school. Having the same sense of humor, the two would laugh till they ended up in detention. It only made their bond closer. So it made perfect sense that when the two graduated, they would get a place away from nagging parents and house rules. Since money was tight, they could only afford a small place in a rundown part of town. It had one bedroom that they shared. Cramming in their two twins beds left only a few inches separated them from one another while they slept. 

 

Coming back to the apartment pretty late after hitting the bar, the two were tipsy, Tommy hanging a bit off of Isaac’s arm as they stumbled into the bedroom. Losing their balance, they both fell upon the first bed that happened to be Tommy’s. 

 

“Dude, we so shouldn’t have had that last round.” Letting go of Isaac, he wigged closer toward his pillow and failed looking rather like a fish out of water. 

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when it was brought to the table.” Wiggling his eyebrows, Isaac pushed himself to stand and fell back onto Tommy’s bed. 

 

“Just sleep here. Your bed is too far away.” Wiggling over to the other side, Isaac laid back and together they slept. 

 

Or they tried to. Sleeping for only a few hours there was a loud constant banging noise against their wall coming from the next apartment. Tommy pushed at Isaac’s back. “Make it stop, make it stop.” 

 

Sitting up, Isaac found the room was not a blur and slightly spinning as it had been when they came home. Turning to face the wall, he started to laugh at what was causing the noise. “I think the neighbors are having sex.” And their headboard was surely making the thumping noise over and over again. 

 

Groaning Tommy grabbed a hold of Isaac’s shirt and pulled. Though his friend tipped back a little, he used the momentum to sit up straight. “Damn fuckers are getting it more than I do. How fair is that?” 

 

“I’ll just bang on the wall. That will get them to quiet it up.” 

 

Just as Isaac was about to hit the wall, Tommy grabbed at his arm. “No wait. Why don’t we give them our own show? I mean, we can’t let them beat us.” 

 

“I guess not. What did you have in mind?” 

 

“Let’s make our own noises. We’ve seen enough cheesy porn to make it good.” Cleaning his throat, Tommy let out a throaty moan. “Yeah fuck me deep!” 

 

“Arggg!” 

 

“What was that?” Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. 

 

“I was moaning.” 

 

“That was not moaning.” 

 

“How do you know what I sound like when I moan?” 

 

“I know you’re not a fucking pirate!” 

 

“This is not working. If we have someone physically here to fuck that would be one thing, but we don’t so let’s just try to sleep.” 

 

“We could do stuff to each other.” 

 

“Wha..nugakk.” Coughing uncontrollably, Isaac leaned forward, putting his head between his legs to try to stop it. Tommy rubbed at his back. When Isaac found his voice once more, it was raspy. “You’re gay?” 

 

“No. But I’ve been bi since junior year.” 

 

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Not concerned, but rather angry Tommy would keep something so big from him. 

 

“I wasn’t sure at first. Besides it’s hard to tell the one guy who made you want to be with guys in the first place.” Tommy scooted so that he was sitting on the same edge of the bed that Isaac was. The neighbors stopped their racket for now and they were surrounded by silence. 

 

“We have had a millions firsts together, but coming out to one another was not one I expected.” 

 

“Yeah well…” 

 

“But you were always awesome at surprising me so why the fuck not?” 

 

“Damn straight. I mean those fuckers are all sleeping in their bed. Time to wake them up. Where are your condoms?” 

 

Giving Tommy that look as he knew they had both been going through a dry patch which meant no condoms. “There has to be something else we can do.” 

 

“There’s always something else we can do.” Pushing Isaac onto his back, Tommy then worked on getting his friend’s pants open. “Your belt’s gotta be so fucking tight!” He struggled with it slightly till Isaac reached down to help undo it. With that out of the way it was simple to push the thin material of his underwear to reveal Isaac’s growing cock. Taking the length into his hand, Tommy stroked it till his cock became fully hard. 

 

As he went to dip his head down, Tommy sat back up. “Now I swear if you moan like a pirate…” 

 

Grabbing Tommy’s head, Isaac playfully pushed his friend’s head back down. “There is only one way to find out.” 

 

Moving down, Tommy blew a quick raspberry onto Isaac’s lower belly. But enough with the playing around. As Tommy stroked his hand upwards, he licked off the salty bead of pre cum from Isaac’s slit. Sucking at the tip, Tommy kept his lips tight around the length as he moved it lower, swallowing up every inch down his throat. 

 

“Oh my God!” This time Isaac’s moan was far from pirate like. It was sinful, going straight to Tommy’s already hard cock as it throbbed with every beat of his heart. 

 

Tommy’s head bobbed up and down Isaac’s cock, letting his tongue press against the underside against the vein as he hummed in approval. Moving his hand away, Tommy slipped it under Isaac’s underwear enough so that he could cup the balls. His fingers gently rolled from one side to the other. Loving how Isaac’s moans went up a pitch as he stroked the small spam of skin between the balls and the hole. It was filled with nerve endings and was extremely sensitive. 

 

“Just a little more just…fuck Tommy.” Arching his back Isaac was doing his best to hold back the approaching orgasm as this was the best bj he had ever received. Tommy always knew him so completely. He knew how to touch him as well. 

 

Moving his hand away, Tommy quickly unzipped his own pants enough to release his cock. Tommy moved his mouth up to Isaac’s head and sucked hard. The same time he started to jack himself off quickly. 

 

With one last loud grunt, Isaac came. Coming down Tommy’s throat as the blond tried to swallow every drop. Mouth moving away, Tommy continued to stroke himself. Breathing picking up as sweat started to form at the hair line. 

 

A finger tipped up Tommy’s chin startling him slightly as Isaac moved in for a kiss. When their lips connected, Isaac licked the taste he left behind moaning as it sent aftershocks to his cock. Reaching out he closed his hand over Tommy’s to help with the rhythm and in no time at all, he came, too, screaming out ‘fuck’ as he came all over their hands and some of his jeans. 

 

A pounding came from the neighbor’s side of the wall. “Knock it off, we’re trying to sleep over here!” Both men looked over at each other and started to laugh. 

 

“Sleep?” Isaac laid back down against Tommy’s pillow. 

 

“Sleep.” Joining the other, Tommy linked his legs with Isaac’s and cuddled close. 

 

The End


End file.
